


The Katsulanont Guide to Surviving College (Rice Cooker Required) by xylophones [Podfic]

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, College, Cooking, Detroit Fam, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Series, Shenanigans, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The Katsulanont Guide to Surviving College (Rice Cooker Required) by xylophonesIt’s always Phichit’s fault.(Or: A friendship told through three hamsters, a rice cooker, and the resurrected trade-and-barter system.)





	The Katsulanont Guide to Surviving College (Rice Cooker Required) by xylophones [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikki373](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Katsulanont Guide to Surviving College (Rice Cooker Required)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452647) by [xylophones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylophones/pseuds/xylophones). 



**Title** : The Katsulanont Guide to Surviving College (Rice Cooker Required) by xylophones  
**Summary** : It’s Phichit’s fault.  
It’s always Phichit’s fault.

(Or: A friendship told through three hamsters, a rice cooker, and the resurrected trade-and-barter system.)  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452647#main)  
**Length** 0:31:10  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/The%20Katsulanont%20Guide%20to%20Surviving%20College.mp3)


End file.
